Gratitud
by Siriela
Summary: Porque sin Ginny él no hubiese tenido una compañera. Porque simplemente sin Neville ella no hubiese asistido al Baile. Porque los dos agradecían la oportunidad que se les dio. Reto del foro Weird Sisters para LinaRiz.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, sitios y demás pertenecen a Rowling.

Fic hecho para el foro **Weird Sister** en el reto _"Te reto a..."_ pedido por **LinaRiz:**_ "Reto al aire a un Neville/Ginny en la noche del Baile de Navidad en cuarto curso. Romántico-amistoso-pseudo-novelesco-pero-realistico (?) Algo como en el ambiente del Baile...Quiero la parte no-escrita de esa noche POV Neville y Ginny, vale?"_

Pues **Lina**, no sé si es lo que querías pero por lo menos espero que se le acerque xD. Espero que te guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo (y sino siempre puedes enviarme unos cruciatus electrónicos por medio de un review jajaja)

Va por ti en especial, nena, disfruta la lectura.

**

* * *

Gratitud**

Había sido un completo ingenuo al pensar que Hermione Granger aceptaría ir con él al baile de navidad.

En primer lugar era muy probable que ella prefiriera ir con Ron o Harry, aún cuando estos pretendían a otras chicas. Seguramente en ése caso ella buscaría a alguien más; alguien que no fuese olvidadizo, alguien apuesto, galante y popular. Algo que Neville nunca sería.

Ella se había portado tan amable con él durante todos esos cuatro años de continuo tropezar. Lo ayudaba en Pociones y aunque los regaños de Snape no habían disminuido, gracias a ella había aprendido lo que el profesor tanto le reprochaba no hacer en clase. No olvidaba tampoco la vez en que ella le ayudó a buscar a Trevor por todo el expreso, con el cabello revuelto y la túnica ya puesta mucho antes de haber siquiera arribado a Hogsmeade.

Tal vez auto compadeciéndose había creado la ilusión de que Hermione lo acompañase al baile debido a la amabilidad y paciencia que no muchos le profesaban. Tal vez había confundido amistad -¿y por qué no? Un poco de _lástima_- con interés alguno además de ayudarlo en sus constantes infortunios.

Lo había rechazado amablemente y él se había retirado agradeciéndole con una sonrisa vacilante en sus labios. En clase de Pociones había rechazado su ayuda de manera cordial, pero sin mirarla. Al finalizar la clase el profesor Snape desapareció el desastre que nuevamente había creado y volvió a reprobarlo con un cero.

–_Por lo menos no quemó el salón _–escuchó decir a alguien detrás de su espalda.

Durante el resto del día había intentado pasar desapercibido para todos, pero en especial para Hermione. Por supuesto no la culpaba por su negativa, pero ahora que la única persona en la que había pensado para ser su compañera le había rechazado (había pensando en más chicas, pero Hermione era la única a la que se atrevería a pedírselo), ¿qué haría? ¿Aparecerse en el baile solo y fingir que danzaba con el aire? ¿Unirse a cualquier charla trivial sin saber el objeto de conversación y reír cuando los demás lo hicieran? No, mejor no asistir al baile y punto. Habría muchos más y seguramente él ya no estaría en Hogwarts para verlos y así no tener que quebrarse la cabeza buscando una compañera.

Se hundió más en el sillón de una plaza que había arrastrado frente a la chimenea. Se sentía abatido, pero sobretodo cansado_. "Bah, es un tonto baile de navidad que seguramente no se repetirá en mucho, mucho tiempo…"_

Aquél pensamiento fue el colmo de lo que pudo soportar. Súbitamente se levantó como si un resorte le hubiese empujado desde el asiento y comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación, intentando por todos los medios no pensar en el estúpido baile y en lo que su abuela le diría cuando él le dijera que no pudo encontrar una pareja y por lo tanto decidió ahorrarse un mal rato y no asistir.

–¿Tampoco puedes dormir? –preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. Se giró lentamente y miró a Ginny Weasley con su pijama puesta y el cabello revuelto sentándose en el sillón en el que minutos antes él había estado lamentándose.

–Yo… iba hacía mi cama –contestó dubitativo.

–Ah… está bien, buenas noches, entonces –Ginny levantó la mano pero al segundo la dejó caer sobre el apoyabrazos y dirigió su mirada hacía el fuego crepitante sin apartarla de ahí. Por un segundo Neville creyó que había sido víctima de un _petrificus totalus_.

–¿Sucede algo, Ginny? –no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer; por un lado en verdad quería marcharse a descansar y por otro le preocupaba esa mirada derrotada que la menor de los Weasleys poseía y que venía haciéndose una costumbre desde hacía bastante tiempo.

–No es nada… –contestó en un susurro–. Es sólo que no podré ir al baile, ¿sabes? En verdad quería asistir, muchas de mis compañeras ya fueron invitadas…

–¡Ah, eso! –contestó Neville como si se tratase de un tema que en verdad le ponía fuera de sus casillas, algo tal vez no tan alejado de la realidad. Y sin darse cuenta de ello se acercó al sillón de dos plazas que estaba al lado del de Ginny y se dejó caer sobre él–. Yo tampoco tengo pareja y en verdad me gustaría ir.

Ginny no le miró, seguía con la vista puesta en el fuego como si estuviese esperando que de ahí saliese un chico apuesto y le pidiera que fuese su compañera de baile. Neville pudo imaginar que Ginny no deseaba que ése chico fuese otro más que Harry. Pero Harry quería asistir con Cho Chang, no sólo lo notaba cuando él la miraba tímidamente en los desayunos del gran comedor. Lo había escuchado hablar con Ron y lo había visto intercambiar miradas con él cuando se encontraban a Cho y sus amigas en los pasillos. En definitiva, Harry no sería el que le pidiera a Ginny que lo acompañara al baile.

Pero podía ser él.

Carraspeó un poco, en un vano intento de aclararse la garganta y atraer la atención de la chica.

–¡Disculpa!, ¿dijiste algo? –preguntó asustada, saliendo del trance.

–Me preguntaba si serías mi compañera de baile –respondió el chico y al contrario de lo que había sucedido con Hermione, la voz no le tembló y no se sintió fuera de lugar al preguntárselo.

–¿En verdad? Me encantaría –sonrió por respuesta la chica, pero era una sonrisa rota. A él le pareció desilusionada.

–Ahora yo tengo una compañera y tu podrás asistir tal como querías –Neville le devolvió la sonrisa, tratando de infundirle ánimos. Tal vez no era lo que ambos habían imaginado pero por lo menos habían conseguido algo parecido–. Bueno… creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Buenas noches, Ginny –se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

–¿Neville? –llamó suavemente, el chico se giró justo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras–. Gracias. Buenas noches.

Neville le dedicó una sonrisa sincera como respuesta y siguió su camino. Tal vez no era lo que Ginny quería, pero en lo que se refería a él, pensaba que estaría bien ir acompañado por una chica tan guapa y agradable como Ginny. Estaría _muy_ bien.

* * *

Lo vio mucho antes de que él se percatara de su presencia.

Estaba elegantemente vestido con una túnica negra y podía ver sus zapatos pulcramente resplandecientes bajo ésta. Tal vez no era un chico muy atractivo, pero Ginny lo prefería a él antes que Crabbe o Goyle.

Lo cierto es que a Ginny no le desagradaba Neville, pero había tenido ilusiones de que Harry la invitara al baile. No era tonta y sabía que él prefería a Cho Chang, pero también sabía que ella ya tenía pareja. Y después vino lo de Hermione; contaba con ella para que fuera la compañera de Ron y así ella pudiese tener más oportunidades de ir con Harry. Se había alegrado al saber que sería la pareja de Viktor Krum, aunque le parecía un chico con aspecto un poco bobalicón, aceptaba que era atractivo ¿y quién sabe? Tal vez Hermione lo había aceptado por ser la cooperación mágica el objetivo del Torneo.

Pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse desilusionada, sobretodo al enterarse de que Harry finalmente asistiría con Parvati Patil. Le parecía casi humillante que hubiese pensando en Parvati antes que en ella. _"¿Y quién no lo haría? Después de ese poema de San Valentín en segundo año…"_

Movió la cabeza negativamente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de alejar esos pensamientos pesimistas. Pensó que debería sentirse agradecida por poder siquiera asistir al baile con un chico tan agradable como Neville. Se convenció de que si ya había sido invitada, unos tontos pensamientos infantiles no deberían arruinarle la velada.

Descendió el tramo restante de escaleras y se acercó a Neville tratando de componer una mueca de felicidad. Cuando él la miró acercarse trató de alisar un poco más la túnica y le dedicó una mirada asombrada.

Ginny lucía sin duda espectacular. A pesar de ser tan sólo una jovencita de trece años aquella túnica amarilla en verdad le favorecía. Su cabello recogido en su cotidiana coleta, esta vez rizada en vez de lisa, le hacía lucir elegante y resaltaba sus rasgos finos. Y aunque era obvio que todo era de segunda mano, ella lograba lucir sus prendas como una princesa soberbia y delicada. A Neville nunca le pareció más hermosa y frágil.

–Deberíamos marcharnos ya o sino tendremos que quedarnos sentados toda la noche porque en verdad estos zapatos comienzan a matar mis pies –dijo mostrándole sus pies bajo el vestido enfundados en unos bonitos tacones altos.

–Lo mismo digo –respondió el chico y le tendió el brazo para que ella enroscara el suyo en él.

* * *

Ambos quedaron maravillados al principio al ver a tantas personas vestidas tan elegantemente. Ese día las muchachas no tenían nada que envidiar de las hermosas ninfas en los bosques. Los hombres lucían gallardos y atractivos llevando del brazo verdaderas princesas. Pronto ambos comenzaron a sentir una excitación y fascinación por cada movimiento, cada nueva imagen que el castillo les ofrecía.

Al llegar al Gran Salón decidieron quedarse casi en la entrada para poder ver el arribo de los Campeones. Ginny estaba nerviosa y no pudo reprimir una imagen mental donde ella llegaba del brazo de Harry mientras todos aplaudían y vitoreaban.

–¡Eh, Ginny! ¿Quién es éste nuevo chico que osó salir contigo? –escuchó una voz severa detrás de ella seguida por unas risas. Antes de siquiera ver de quién se trataba ya lo había adivinado.

–Vamos chicos, dejen en paz a Neville, ya que ustedes no fueron lo suficientemente valientes para salir conmigo… pudimos haber formado un trío espectacular –rió con ellos.

–Bueno, en ese caso sólo le advertimos a éste caballero que si osa dejar a nuestra hermana borracha bailando sola en medio de la pista… le daremos una de nuestras famosas galletas emplumadas- respondió George lanzando a Neville una mirada reprobatoria para después prorrumpir en una risotada y golpearle la espalda dándole ánimos– ya sabes, tenemos que hacer el papel de hermanos mayores.

–Como si el cabello no fuera suficiente –complementó Fred rodando los ojos con fingido hastío para después alejarse junto a Angelina.

–Diviértanse, chicos. Esta noche será inolvidable, lo prometo –y después de palmearle la espalda por última vez a Neville, se marchó dejando a Ginny con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios y a Neville con la cabeza casi pegada a los hombros, como si no tuviese cuello.

Por fin aparecieron los Campeones. Hermione lucía resplandeciente e irreconocible. A Ginny le resultaba irreal el verla entrando junto a un personaje como Krum por las dobles puertas del Gran Salón, como toda una celebridad. Después apareció Fleur, siempre radiante y hechizante. Para finalmente sentir como el corazón se le partía en dos al ver a Parvati saludando y sonriendo a medio mundo tomada del brazo de Harry que la seguía con movimientos cohibidos.

"_Yo pude ser ella" _pensó dolorosamente.

–¿Ginny? ¿Estás… bien? –preguntó Neville al observar como la chica había parecido abandonar su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil.

–Si, si… todo esto es abrumador –trató de componer una sonrisa para Neville que la miraba preocupado– ¿te gustaría bailar?

–Bueno… no soy muy bueno…

–Apuesto que si lo serás –y Ginny esperó pacientemente a que el baile de los Campeones terminara. Esperó pacientemente tratando de no desviar la vista hacía Harry que hacía girar (o más bien ella a él) a Parvati al compás de la música– ven acá.

Sujetando fuertemente la mano de Neville se dirigió a la pista de baile cuando ya algunas parejas se habían integrado a éste. Sin darse cuenta quedó justo en donde menos deseaba estar: al lado de Harry. Pero al observar la mirada nerviosa de Neville y sentir la humedad en sus manos, decidió mandar a Harry muy lejos sólo por un día y simplemente comportarse como si él no existiera, al final de cuentas ya estaba ahí ¿y cuándo se le volvería a ofrecer la oportunidad de contemplar algo tan maravilloso como ese baile?

Tomó la mano temblorosa de Neville y la puso en su cintura. Con la otra tomó la mano restante del chico y la levantó a la altura de sus hombros. Por último juntó su cuerpo al de él y trató de dirigir despacio y suavemente los movimientos de ambos.

Neville era lento, tropezaba bastante y frecuentemente le pisaba los pies. Después de la tercera vez de escucharlo pedir perdón ella se limitó a responderle con una mueca que pretendía infundirle confianza y que fracasaba al tratar de esconder su dolor. Fue un verdadero alivio que llegaran las canciones más rápidas que podían bailar individualmente.

Ella no supo si fue por la música un poco más excitante o por que literalmente ésa noche podía sentirse una carga mágica recorriendo a magos y brujas por igual, haciéndolos estremecer felices olvidando las diferencias de idiomas y países, de creencias e ideas, pero pronto sintió todo su cuerpo saltando al compás de la música y si no gritaba la letra de las canciones era porque no se las sabía. Miraba a Neville con una sonrisa radiante en los labios, incitándole a unírsele.

Y aunque él también sentía el mismo impulso de saltar y gritar, no podía menos que imaginar qué es lo que dirían sus compañeros al verlo comportándose de esa manera.

–¡Nadie te está mirando, Neville! A nadie le importa lo que hagas –gritó la chica sobre el estruendo de la música.

El chico miró incrédulo hacía todas partes. Era cierto: todo mundo estaba saltando y aullando de felicidad. Nadie reparaba en nadie, lo único que importaba era el momento y encontrar la mejor manera de disfrutarlo.

Primero haciendo un pequeño movimiento con sus pies de arriba hacía abajo, después moviendo tímidamente los brazos, Neville se unió al colectivo sentimiento de euforia. Pronto pudo sentir la verdadera magia recorriendo sus miembros, inundando su mente con ideas brillantes, llenas de luz. Pudo sentir el contacto de Ginny en sus manos que lo atraían hacía ella y él se dejó llevar.

Era una mano suave, pequeña, la que encerraba la suya. Le gustaba sentirla apretando entre sus dedos. La confianza que aquella mano le prodigaba le hizo, literalmente, comenzar a saltar. No sabía lo que hacía ni lo que gritaba, lo único que sabía es que entre más lo hacía mejor se sentía y ella reía más. Pronto ambos estuvieron tomados de ambas manos dando vueltas sobre el mismo eje sin importarles que sus compañeros los miraran con gestos resentidos por haberlos apartado de sus lugares. Él abrió los ojos viendo sólo jirones de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Estaba en el centro de un torbellino de colores y felicidad. Escuchó las carcajadas de Ginny y aumentó la velocidad hasta que sintió que no podía más: vomitaría o la soltaría probablemente haciendo que ambos terminaran tirados en el suelo sobre sus traseros.

Fue disminuyendo poco a poco la velocidad hasta que se detuvieron del todo. Se sentía mareado pero sumamente feliz. Ginny reía incontrolable. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y algunos rizos se le pegaban al rostro. Sorprendentemente se acercó a Neville y se dejó caer sobre él, confiriéndole todo el peso de su cuerpo sin dejar de reír.

Asustado y sorprendido, Neville alcanzó a tomarla entre brazos y haciendo un esfuerzo de más logró mantenerlos a ambos firmes sobre el suelo. No se detuvo a indagar en esa sensación de bienestar que floreció en su pecho al sentir el cuerpo pequeño de la chica tan pegado al suyo, escondido entre sus brazos, pero si lo hubiese hecho habría notado que nadie había confiado de tal manera en él como para conferirle toda su integridad física, ¡vamos! Ni siquiera alguien se hubiese atrevido a conferirle el cuidado de alguno de sus cabellos. Y ella se había dejado caer tan libremente… confiando en que él estaría ahí para no dejarla caer. _Confiando en él._

Sin poder evitarlo la estrechó con más fuerza contra su pecho y su corazón aceleró su ritmo al sentir que Ginny respondía al abrazo. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron ahí, inmóviles entre la multitud que seguía bailando y cantando, pero aunque hubiesen sido siglos enteros, él los habría sentido tan sólo como segundos.

–Tengo sed –murmuró Ginny poniéndose en puntas para lograr alcanzar el oído del chico.

–Y yo. Vamos –la tomó de la mano, que ésta vez no estaba humedecida ni temblaba. Sintió que esta encajaba perfectamente en la suya y la apretó con más fuerza. Lograron serpentear a algunas parejas llegando hasta el sitio donde se encontraban hermosas e inacabables fuentes pequeñas con formas de renos, ángeles o árboles navideños que dejaban correr hasta sus bases bebidas de todo tipo. Ambos tomaron un poco de hidromiel y antes de beberlo hicieron un breve brindis.

–Por que esta maravillosa noche no termine jamás –celebró Ginny y chocó su vaso contra el de Neville. Este sonrió y llevó la bebida hasta sus labios sin dejar de mirar a la chica que terminó con todo el líquido de un solo trago– quiero más –volvió a servirse y ésta vez procuró beber despacio, disfrutando el sabor dulzón del hidromiel que refrescaba su garganta– ¿te importaría si salimos a tomar un poco de aire?

–No, por supuesto. Vamos –sin darse cuenta de ello se volvieron a tomar de las manos y caminaron hacía las dobles puertas con dirección al patio delantero.

A pesar del sofoco de ambos, la incredulidad fue mayor al ver todo lo que habían preparado para ésa noche. Si el gran salón era un verdadero paraíso lo que sus ojos miraban atónitos era el cielo mismo. Cientos de hadas pasaban revoloteando sobre sus cabezas, iluminándolo todo con una luz tenue, confiriéndole un aire de intimidad y romanticismo irreal.

Por aquí y por allá se podía ver bancos labrados en piedra y setos altos que los escondían de ojos fisgones. Caminos serpenteantes se abrían paso entre altas fuentes que parecían expulsar diamantes y bellas estatuas finamente talladas. Rincones donde la sombra permitía a las parejas más osadas atreverse a llevar la fiesta a un plano más íntimo.

Y por si aquello no bastaba, superando por mucho el cielo nocturno y plagado de luces del gran comedor, la luna lo abarcaba todo con su luz, como si una ola que siempre se renovaba los sumiera a todo en sus dulces aguas. Adentro la magia podía sentirse como un lazo que los unía en un todo. Pero afuera podía sentirse la especial tensión entre dos personas, una magia tan antigua como el hombre, tan sublime como el roce de una flor, tan profundo como el océano. Lo podían no sólo ver, sino oler y sentirlo como propio, el amor fluyendo de un lado a otro en un vaivén delicado e interminable.

Y descendiendo juntos por las escaleras ellos se unieron a esa gran muestra de afecto que no podía ser descrita con palabras ni pensamientos.

Caminaron aún tomados de las manos entre los senderos serpenteantes, escuchando sin quererlo algunos sonidos deliciosos, como el tronar de los besos o las risas sofocadas. Admirando toda la belleza de un lugar que les había parecido común durante todo ese tiempo y que ahora los embriagaba e invitaba a sentarse y probablemente imitar a las demás parejas.

Pero ellos no lo hicieron. No eligieron un lugar para compartir secretos íntimos que probablemente ya habían adivinado el uno del otro. Prefirieron evitar juntar sus labios en un beso que sólo causaría desacierto, pues ellos se llenaban el uno al otro con su simple presencia. Con el hecho de estar juntos y agradecidos por eso.

_Agradecimiento_, ése era el sentimiento que imperaba en sus ánimos. Sabían que a partir de esa noche surgiría una amistad sin reservas y genuina. Y el agradecimiento era la base de todo.

No sólo era el hecho de que gracias a Ginny, Neville había encontrado una pareja –una muy agradable y hermosa– para asistir al baile y evitar un ridículo más. No era el hecho de que simplemente sin Neville ella no hubiese asistido al baile. Era el saberse entendidos y aceptados tal como eran. Neville con su tímida torpeza y ella con su prematura ansia de saberlo y conocerlo todo.

Porque al final de cuentas ambos habían conseguido más de lo que habían esperado. Y aunque probablemente fuera el efecto de los dos vasos rápidos de hidromiel sobre Ginny o el hecho de que Neville nunca tomaba algo más fuerte que el zumo de calabaza, ambos sentían que no querían estar con nadie más en esos momentos.

Y era ése entendimiento esencial el que los hacía mirarse de forma soñadora, sin necesidad de palabras que los ayudaran a rellenar los largos silencios. Porque era en el silencio donde ellos podían comprender mejor. Donde ella entendía perfectamente la ansiedad y preocupación de él al verse relegado ya no sólo como alumno, sino como persona. Y él comprendía la frustración de ella por sentirse tan infantil y amar sin ser correspondida.

Él podía decirle en el silencio de su miedo a nunca llegar a ser lo que su abuela quería que fuera, lo que su padre había sido. Podía decirle que le preocupaba nunca llegar a ser un buen mago con la mínima capacidad de hacer aparecer una taza sin que algo explotara. Decirle que lo olvidaba todo menos el dolor de la soledad.

Ginny podía decirle que a veces se sentía sola a pesar de tener tantos hermanos, fuera de lugar cuando ellos hablaban de _cosas de chicos_ o sitios a los que ella aún no podía ir. Le decía que le preocupaba el estado económico de su familia y que esperaba que pronto alguien lanzara una soga para salvarlos a todos. Que sentía decepción de sí misma al no poder evitar desear algo que jamás sería suyo.

Y ambos sabían que ése sentimiento compartido era genuino, íntimo y único. Jamás lo sentirían tan profundamente como esa noche.

_Gratitud._

No hizo falta que ninguno mencionara lo tarde que era y lo cansados que estaban. Sus pasos, después de mucho caminar fascinados por el encantador patio, los llevaron hasta la desierta torre de Gryffindor.

Como un antiguo caballero a su dama, Neville la acompañó hasta el inicio de las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas. Ginny subió dos escalones logrando el efecto de verse más alta que él. Y sin poder reprimirlo, tal vez demasiado precipitado o feliz, él se puso de puntillas recargándose con las manos en la pared y acercó su rostro al de la chica. Ella rió dulcemente y depositó un beso cálido y húmedo en su mejilla.

–Buenas noches, Neville. Gracias, ha sido una noche maravillosa –agitó la mano cansada en el aire y caminó lentamente hacía su habitación. Neville se quedó parado ahí, al inicio de las escaleras de las chicas con una sonrisa de incredulidad y las ansias de seguirla y abrirle la puerta de su dormitorio, pero sabía que por esa noche había sido suficiente. Todo lo que podía haber sido dado, se dio. Además quería evitarse otro golpe cuando el tobogán se formara impidiéndole subir un sólo escalón.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿soso? I know... pero con Neville me sucede que no puedo evitar ponerme sentimental y tierna jajaja. Es un chico encantador ¿verdad? _

_Quiero decir que en el libro cuarto Rowling dijo que Ginny había conocido a un tal Michael no-me-acuerdo-qué (Corner creo. Si alguien sabe el apellido le agradecería que me lo dijera n.n) en el baile de navidad, pero concerlo a él hubiese arruinado bastante lo que pudo haber entre Ginny y Neville, además, siendo sincera me parece descortés que si acompañas a un chico termines con otro (que ya sabemos que Ginny tenía esas mañas, pero frente a mi no *pone cara de Molly Weasley cuando quiere matar a Fred o Geroge*)_

_Otra cosa es que me pidieron un Ginny/Neville, pero me frustran las cosas no-cannon y si no escribía sobre Ginny sintiendo cosas por Harry de verdad que no iba a quedar satisfecha, pero bah! al final Harry se fue a la Chiiina (y sin Cho, JA! xD) así que fueron sólo unas pinceleadas superficiales._

_En fin... si me quieres lanzar un Cruciatus oprime el botón verde y si quieres decirme qué te gustó, pues también! n.n_

_Besos, Siriela._


End file.
